Iron County, Utah
are a well-known Iron County landmark.]] Iron County is a county located in the U.S. state of Utah. As of 2000 the population was 33,779 and by 2007 was estimated at 43,526. It was originally named Little Salt Lake Valley, and renamed for the iron mines west of Cedar City. Its county seat is Parowan and the largest city is Cedar City. The Cedar City Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Iron County. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.12%) is water. A small part of Zion National Park extends northward into the county, near Kanarraville. Cedar Breaks National Monument is located entirely within the county, near its southeastern corner. Adjacent counties * Washington County, Utah: (south) * Kane County, Utah: (southeast) * Garfield County, Utah: (east) * Beaver County, Utah: (north) * Lincoln County, Nevada: (west) National protected areas * Cedar Breaks National Monument * Dixie National Forest (part) * Fishlake National Forest (part) * Zion National Park (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 33,779 people, 10,627 households, and 8,076 families residing in the county. The population density was 10 people per square mile (4/km²). There were 13,618 housing units at an average density of 4 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.00% White, 0.35% Black or African American, 2.18% Native American, 0.74% Asian, 0.27% Pacific Islander, 1.78% from other races, and 1.67% from two or more races. 4.09% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. The top 5 Ethnic groups in Iron County are: *English: 29%http://www.epodunk.com/cgi-bin/genealogyInfo.php?locIndex=22840 *German: 10% *Irish: 7% *Scottish: 5% *Danish: 5% There were 10,627 households out of which 41.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.20% were married couples living together, 8.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.00% were non-families. 15.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.11 and the average family size was 3.45. In the county, the population was spread out with 31.20% under the age of 18, 20.60% from 18 to 24, 23.60% from 25 to 44, 16.10% from 45 to 64, and 8.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 24 years. For every 100 females there were 98.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,114, and the median income for a family was $37,171. Males had a median income of $30,800 versus $19,831 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,568. About 13.10% of families and 19.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.40% of those under age 18 and 6.50% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Beryl *Brian Head *Cedar City *Enoch *Hamilton Fort *Kanarraville *Lund *Modena *Newcastle *Paragonah *Parowan *Summit See also * Ashdown Gorge Wilderness * Cedar Breaks National Monument * National Register of Historic Places listings in Iron County, Utah * Southern Utah University * Zion National Park References External links * Iron County Government Web site Category:Iron County, Utah Category:Established in 1852 Category:Counties of Utah